1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light driving apparatus that can be used with various types of dimmers, and a driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lights are installed in predetermined areas in the interiors of buildings such as offices, hotels, classrooms, and the like, in order to allow for user convenience in the corresponding areas.
As the light, an incandescent light bulb, a fluorescent light bulb, or the like, has been mainly used. Recently, however, a light emitting diode (LED) has been substituted for an incandescent light bulb, a fluorescent light bulb, or the like, due to advantages such as reduced power use, longer effective lifespan, and the like.
Meanwhile, as a driving apparatus for driving the above-mentioned light, a dimmer capable of adjusting brightness, as disclosed in the following Related Art Document, as well as switching the light off and on may be used.
However, such a dimmer may generally use various dimming schemes such as those of a source dimmer and a sink dimmer. In addition, the sink dimmer has various characteristics according to manufacturers, such that it may be difficult to apply the sink dimmer to an appropriate driving apparatus.
Particularly, in the case that the above-mentioned dimmer has already been installed on the ceiling or the wall in the interiors of buildings such as offices, hotels, classrooms, and the like, it may be difficult to change or replace the dimmer, such that a driving apparatus appropriate for a scheme or characteristics of the corresponding dimmer should be detected and applied every time.